


Our future together

by astracrits



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astracrits/pseuds/astracrits
Summary: Kellam and his female s/o wonder about their future after a gruesome fight.





	Our future together

To you, he never went unnoticed.

He was your everything, the reason for your existence, your happiness, your laughs, screams, tears, smiles. Everything.

That night you were with him on the tent, tending to your wounds and his. The battle has been very brutal, a lot of people died and there were a lot of casualties on your side, but… thankfully, you and he had gotten out of there with nor more than a few cuts.

You rolled a bandage around his forearm after tending to the biggest wound he had gotten. “Hey, Kellam?” You asked him, focusing on his eyes. “Today was brutal, how do you think we’ll fare tomorrow?”

The black-haired man was looking at you too, his lips pursed in hesitation and pain. “Forget that!” He took your hand carefully so as not to injure you any more. “How are you doing? You took more blows than me. I’m the one with the armor, not you.”

You scoffed slightly. Kellam was right, but it wasn’t that big of a deal. Yeah, you got hurt, but you can fight more than well and you also managed to take down many enemies, whereas Kellam guarded everyone and prevented a lot more casualties. Sure, you knew you couldn’t compare one job to another, but both of you did good, you were bound to end up with a few scratches. “I’m fine. Don’t worry.” You shook your hand to dismiss it.

But he wasn’t having it. His love for you was bigger than anything. “Don’t give me that. Have you taken a look at yourself? You have way more bandages than I and I’m not even done yet.” He put his medical kit aside. “You could be more careful.”

“I can, but I can also decimate more foes on the field than you can, so don’t you give me that, Kellam.”

“I’m not, I’m just saying you can be–”

“More careful, I heard you the first time. Look, I know what I’m doing, I know what I can and can’t do. War leaves you with scars, what’s a warrior without them? I protect people as well if you forgot about it.”

Both of you could feel the tension rising, what was happening? That wasn’t a conversation you should be having, not when both of you were hurt– when despite being inside the tent, you weren’t completely safe out there. “But that’s my job and even then, you shouldn’t be–”

“I shouldn’t be what, Kellam?” Your voice rose a couple of octaves, you were starting to get angry and for what? For doing what you needed to? “I only do what’s required of me and I get hurt in the process but it’s all about the job.”

“It’s not, sometimes it seems like you throw yourself into the danger.” Kellam’s voice was still stern and tender but despite it, you knew he was getting angry as well. “Like you don’t care about what happens to you.”

It wasn’t that you wanted to be in the middle of it all, to face every danger there was in war. You were just like that. You wanted to help people, you cared for them and you were strong enough to protect them, so why not do it?

And why wasn’t Kellam seeing it? He was your love, your other half, he knew as much about you to not question your ways. He would never dare change the way you are, the way you behave, what makes him love you more than anything else in the world, so… why? “I care about myself, and I care about the people as well. I cannot see somebody who needs help not get it when I can give them a hand. I’m not going to stop, I’m not that reckless.”

“Regardless–”

“No!” You finally snapped, yelling at him. “I’m not stupid, I know very well that I put my life on the line always, but for those people, it’s all worth it. If you don’t want to see it then that’s your problem.” You slapped his approaching hand and crawled to the exit of yours. “Don’t follow me, I wanna be alone.”

As soon as you stood up you ran, light on your feet so as not to alert Kellam of where you were going. You needed to be alone at that moment, you didn’t want to see him or anybody else. How could somebody question your actions if all you did was for the well-being of the defenseless, of the people who needed it most.

You kept running through the forest, away from the Shepherds campsite and away from everything. The only things on your mind were Kellam’s words, did he really think you liked diving straight into the danger?

That was stupid, even for him. What kind of person would like that? Knowing that there was more to life than battling, like the smile on a child’s face after you rescued them, or the nod of an elderly person as you returned what was stolen from them, the companionship and the mutual, deep respect you developed with another fighter as you both fought.

You ended up deep in the forest, lost. You didn’t care. You leaned on a tree and slowly slid into the ground, clenching your fists, gritting your teeth and trying to muffle your grunts as your battered body hurt.

You craned your head upward, looking at the moon through the countless leaves that covered parts of it.

It must have been around fifteen minutes, maybe twenty, when sleep was starting to get to you. You didn’t have the energy to return to the tent, nor you wanted to. The grass felt good, and it wasn’t a chilly night, so you thought about staying there, perhaps it would serve for both of you.

Your body started going limp, sliding to the side and quickly leaning into someone. You jumped and yelped, taking the knife you always carried with you.

It was Kellam. He was out of his armor, but he was still a big guy. He had a smile on his face as he looked at you. “You looked so peaceful. I didn’t want to interrupt you.”

You screamed then. Never in your life had you ever felt angrier than at that moment.

But at the same time, you laughed. Kellam was the only person who could get such reactions from you. “How long have you been there?”

“The whole time, I followed you even when you said not to. I was worried–”

“But I didn’t do anything reckless.”

“Exactly. But I care about you more than you think, it’s not just you being a good warrior.” He stood up, taking your hands in his. He was warm, like always. “You’re my other half, I couldn’t live with myself if anything happened to you.” He kissed your hand.

“But you said–”

“I know, I know. And I’m sorry, it’s just the big guy with a heavy armor speaking. I could never do what you do. I'm… strong, but not enough. I just want to protect you.”

“… Then, what’s going to happen?”

“What’s going to happen to what?”

“This. Us. Everything. Kellam, I wanna help as many people as I can, but I can’t do it if I’m constantly being reprimanded for the things I do.”

“And you won’t!” He squeezed your hands tighter. He stood silent some moments but then spoke as he eased his grip. “I don’t want you stopping what you do, but I also don’t want you getting hurt more than you have to.” Then, a slight smile presented itself on his lips, bringing you as much warmth as it brought him. “Think about this. I tend to go unnoticed, if the enemy ever tries to hurt you, I’ll be there, blocking any and all blows that may come your way. We’ll be a powerful combination. What do you say?”

You hugged him and buried your face on his neck. He always knew what to say to get you to smile. “Kellam…”

And that way, both of you would still do what you wanted, what you were best at.

You looked at him for a couple of seconds before kissing him. “I’m sorry, I’ll try to be more careful, I do have been acting a little reckless these past few battles.”

“Don’t worry, I know that together we can do it. We’ll keep each other alive, no matter id the battles ahead only become harder and harder.”

“I… I’d like that.”


End file.
